Alligator Sky
by kalmaegi
Summary: Kamen Rider Nadeshiko lands on a different Earth while Inoue Orihime meets a very enthusiastic look-alike of Kurosaki-kun.


A/N: I can't believe nobody took advantage of the fact the actors came from such a fun franchise. For shame. Anyway, this is the result of watching Kamen Rider Henshin videos and then moving on to the two movies: _Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze x OOO Mega Max Movie_ and _Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze Movie War Ultimatum_. I'm currently watching Kamen Rider OOO since I found the cast charming in the movie.

* * *

 **Alligator Sky**

Kamen Rider Nadeshiko lands on a different Earth while Inoue Orihime meets a very enthusiastic look-alike of Kurosaki-kun

* * *

"INOUE!" Ichigo catches the ridiculous accident ridden girl from getting flattened like a pancake, feeling his heart pound from stress. One of these days he's going to get premature grey hair at her reckless antics.

"You idiot, didn't I tell you to stop using the pipes at school and use the stairs like a normal person?" He sets her down gently to the ground and starts the lecturing tirade she loves to sass him about.

"Inoue?" The Substitute Shinigami paused, seeing something amiss with the strangely quiet girl. "What's with that outfit? And that hair?" Ichigo quirks an eyebrow. He hasn't seen that hairstyle since their middle school days. But the uniform definitely isn't from their old school or any nearby ones.

"Gentarou?"

* * *

Orihime fiddles with her hairpins, unsure of the fascinated stares the Kamen Rider Club members are giving her.

"So she's a real girl? A human one?" She hears the boy who's the splitting image of Kurosaki-kun ask his friend. Orihime avoids looking at him because his appearance might trigger her laughing fits. Kurosaki-kun already lectured her how her reaction tends to be misleading and end up accidentally hurting people in the process so she refrains from coming off as rude. She bits her lip for good measure.

"The scans confirmed it. Other than being a doppelganger of Misaki Nadeshiko, she's an ordinary high school girl." Unbeknownst to the Kamen Rider Club, her hairpins shine gold in direct protest to that statement.

* * *

"What's this?"

"Your Transformation Belt"

"My transfor-what?"

"We call it in these parts the Fullbring. Now then, the activation sequence is this" Urahara Kisuke whispers the pass code to the boy's ear.

Ichigo fought off an embarrassed blush and flings back the bogus invention. "There's no way I'm saying that!"

"Now, now Kurosaki-san. Do you want to rescue Inoue-san or not?"

"Fine. I'll say it. Wipe that smug grin off your face, Getaboshi"

"Oh my, whatever are you talking about? Now then here's the most important part. Repeat after me: I am Karakurarizer Altair, an Ally of Justice sworn to protect mankind!"

"Now I know you're just making that up!"

"It's all part of the process in this hero gig. Didn't you see Misaki-san splendidly perform as Kamen Rider Nadeshiko?"

Cute is the only word that described it in Ichigo's mind. Considering the alien girl has a striking resemblance to his classmate and dear friend, he can easily imagine Inoue being enthusiastic about the whole thing. Aliens and Space are right up her alley.

The thought of his friend erased any sense of embarrassment. "Let's do this! I'll definitely take Inoue back home with me!" Taking the belt from a smug Urahara, he clipped it on his waist and slides in his Shinigami Substitute Badge.

"Altair ready for action"

3...

2...

1...

 ** _"Henshin!"_**

* * *

 _Where was I when the rockets came to life,_  
 _And carried you away into the alligator sky?_  
 _Even though I'll never know what's up ahead,_  
 _I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go!_

 _-_ Alligator Sky, Owl City

* * *

A/N: Happy Birthday to my friend, genchi11! This is my gift to you. I didn't have a good grasp of the characters, especially the Kamen Rider ones during the time I wrote this incomplete drabble. Ditto for the BLEACH movie cast since we don't have an International Release Date yet for our country. I wanted to include Yoshizawa Ryo's Meteor but he sounded exactly like Ishida so I gave up. Karakurarizer Altair's theme song is Number One in case anyone's curious.


End file.
